


Be Bold, Beloved

by havok2cat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, minor sugar daddy steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havok2cat/pseuds/havok2cat
Summary: After his sugar daddy, Steve, drops Peter like a hot potato to chase after the love of his life, Bucky, Peter is left to flounder without financial support.At twenty five, he's quickly aging out of the sugar baby life. With no new daddy on the horizon, Peter's future looks a little bleak.Steve breezes back into his life with a tag along Bucky determined to help Peter. And what better way to help than to set Peter up with the ultimate sugar daddy, Tony Stark!After an amicable but devastating divorce, Steve is worried for Tony and after meeting Tony, Peter is determined to show his new Daddy how much love and affection he deserves. Even if, in the end, it will cost Peter his heart.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Peter thought things had been going well with Steve until, six months into their twelve month contract, Peter came home to a grim faced sugar daddy. 

He stalled in the doorway, dripping rainwater on the entrance rug and carefully removed his half drenched rain jacket, the one that Steve had gotten him just last week. Steve was always practical with his gifts, insisting on showering Peter with things that he could use, things that would make his day to day easier. 

It was cute, really, how personal he made them; new glasses so that Peter didn't have to wear his contacts all the time, an expensive brand travel umbrella. Steve had even knocked out a wall in his new apartment to create a large walk in closet for his endless wardrobe. It made Peter feel special in a way random jewelry and handbags couldn't, like Steve really paid attention to him, saw his needs and provided. 

Steve was also no stranger to dropping in to said apartment for surprise visits. He paid the rent and was so sweet and harmless that Peter felt more than comfortable that the man had a key to the place. But instead of greeting Peter with a scorching kiss, cooking a homemade meal and opening an expensive bottle of wine, Steve looked ready to throw himself out of the four story window. 

With a jolt of dread deep in his gut, Peter recognized that expression. It was the one Steve wore when he was Captain America, facing an uncertain outcome but determined to see a task through to the end. The hair on Peter’s nape stood on end, his body ready to endure something painful. Steve would never hurt him physically, not ever but Peter had a feeling he was going to end the night crying into a pint of ice cream. 

Even faced with the heavy atmosphere, Peter played it cool, drawing upon his arsenal of acting classes to hide his growing unease. He smiled, big and pleased, like he always did for Steve. It wasn't a hardship, being Steve Rogers’ sugar baby. Peter never had to fake his pleasure at providing companionship for him, out of or in the bedroom. The sex was amazing, Steve was an attentive and generous lover. 

That was why this was going to hurt. He knew Steve was here to break their contract, could tell from the stiff way that he received Peter's kiss that their time was over, that something had happened. 

"Good evening, Daddy! I missed you."

Instead of a fond smile and a heart melting ‘hey, baby’, Steve grimaced, placing his large, warm hands on Peter’s biceps to put distance between them. Peter wanted to pout but he kept his face blank, waiting for Steve to speak, his dread mounting at how difficult it seemed to be for him. 

“Peter...we need to talk.”

Peter broke away from Steve and crossed the open concept floor plan into the kitchen. 

“Uh oh. You look so serious, Daddy. How about I make us some tea and you can tell me all about it?”

Peter didn’t miss the way Steve’s face twitched at being called ‘daddy’. He looked guilty, like even being in the same room as Peter was an offense, something he should be punished for. Peter turned to put the kettle on the stove and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and gripping the edge of the counter. He knew that look, had seen it a few times with his other daddies. Steve had a paramour and knowing Steve, the relationship was serious. 

It sent panic coursing through Peter for two reasons. One, Steve was an amazing sponsor and Peter would be lying if he said he never daydreamed that their arrangement would turn into something more, a real relationship, with actual feelings. It had happened for Peter once, admittedly with his first foray into being a sugar baby. He had broken his own rules and fallen in love with his sugar daddy and the man had seemed to return those feelings. 

It hadn’t worked out. Nothing dramatic happened, they had just...grown apart. Maybe, for his lover, the rush and guilt of having a sugar baby was what had kept them together. Without that illicit aspect to their dynamic, Peter had been...boring. It had added to his already overwhelming insecurities and he had vowed to himself never again. But Steve Rogers...that was a man worth contemplating your self imposed morals for. 

And two, well, Peter needed the money Steve gave him. They didn’t have a legally binding contract, more of a private agreement. The papers laid out in detail what they both expected from the arrangement, so that nothing was hidden and all parties were happy. So, technically, Steve was allowed to walk away without consequences. And Peter would be stuck in a precarious financial situation. 

Peter was anxious by nature and in all of his contingency plans, he had never even entertained the thought that Steve would just walk away. Steve wouldn’t do that...right?  
Peter had some savings but it wouldn’t support his current lifestyle for long. And things were not looking good for his future as a sugar baby. Most of his previous clients were already paired up with other sugar babies, ones that were younger than Peter and far more elegant and sociable. Twenty five didn’t seem old until all these fresh faced eighteen year olds started moving in on his daddies. 

He didn’t hold a grudge, Peter had once been an eighteen year old, virginal sugar baby. Daddies had fallen all over themselves for his attention and fought like dogs amongst themselves for an exclusive contract with him. Most of his closest friends in the business had long since retired, moved on to long term contracts with a daddy or left all together for better things. 

Peter felt like the world’s biggest idiot. He had not saved enough money to leave the business and he was having a hard time getting referrals for daddies that wanted ‘older’ babies. He should have taken up the offer one of his clients had given him to send him back to college, to study anything his little heart desired. He had been arrogant at the time, assured by his early success as a baby that it would last forever or that he would be one of the lucky ones to score a long term contract. 

Peter finished the tea and brought it over to the living room, setting Steve’s cup on the coffee table when the man refused to take it, looking lost in thought and miserable. Peter sipped for a few moments before the silence made him want to break something, preferably across Steve’s perfect face. 

He shook his head and took a deep breath. He had to stay calm. Steve was a great guy, he wouldn’t do something to hurt Peter. Even if he was here to end their contract, surely, he would honor his financial promises for another six months. Hopefully, that would be enough time for Peter to figure out his life.

“Daddy-”, Steve flinched so hard that Peter startled next to him, “Steve…”

Peter reached out and set his hand gently on Steve’s forearm, eyes never leaving his conflicted face. 

“Steve, honey, you’re starting to scare me. Just rip the bandaid off, I’m begging you.”

Steve took a deep breath and finally turned to look at Peter, taking his much smaller hand in his and squeezing it gently. He was always so gentle with Peter, always so careful. Peter’s heart ached, already feeling the loss of the little touches, the small, genuine smiles. 

“Peter, I...It’s Bucky.”

Peter frowned, confused and thrown. Bucky? Steve’s childhood friend and lover? Bucky, who was over seventy years dead? Well, not for Steve. Steve still woke up crying in the night, shouting for his Bucky and holding Peter to him, wide awake and trembling. 

Steve had made great strides in adjusting to the future, in part because of Peter. Steve had wandered into a Sugar Event, looking lost and disheveled, withering under the intense stares that he got from the other party goers. Peter, unattached and looking for a daddy, had taken pity on him and kept him company for the night. He had seemed shocked and scandalized at first when Peter had explained what the party actually was but after a night of intimate discussions and affectionate touches, Steve had left starry eyed with Peter’s business card in his pocket. 

Peter hadn’t really expected Steve to contact him, especially after the whole alien invasion thing and Captain America being unmasked as the actual, original Steve fucking Rogers on national television. But that same night, with a large part of New York in literal shambles, Steve had called Peter and begged to see him again. 

Six months of Peter supporting Steve emotionally and physically and Steve returning the favor with thoughtful gifts and cash money, Steve was much more whole. He smiled more, his nightmares were further apart and there was an air of relaxation around him that the Avengers greatly appreciated. 

According to Steve, anyway. Peter had never gotten an invite to the Avengers Tower which was probably for the best. It would have been hard to not completely fanboy over Tony fucking Stark and then have intense daydreams about what it would be like if Mr Stark was his sugar daddy and not Steve. Talk about awkward… 

“Bucky Barnes?”

Steve gave a short nod and opened his mouth a few times to respond. Peter was ready to pull his hair out in frustration but he forced himself still, hands starting to sweat in Steve’s grip. Finally, with a slump in his broad shoulders and tears in his eyes, Steve whispered, 

“I found him, Peter. Bucky, he’s alive and he came home to me.”

Peter went rigid with shock, mind clearing before kicking into overdrive, mouth going dry. Oh...now it made sense. What else would have Steve looking so broken and so hopeful? Bucky was the love of Steve’s life and his death had left a gaping hole that would never heal. Peter had been able to stitch a small part of the wound in Steve’s heart together but he could never have filled the gap left by Bucky. He could see that clear as day, now. 

“He’s...it’s a long story but he was kidnapped and brainwashed by bad people called Hydra. He doesn’t remember much but he remembers me, Peter. He remembers me. And if there is even the smallest chance that we could…”

Peter pursed his lips, steeling his resolve. He gripped Steve’s hands tighter and ducked his head to meet his eyes. 

“You deserve to be happy, Steve. You are one of the best men I have ever known and I’m not just saying that because you pay me.”

That got Steve to chuckle and Peter grinned. 

“You’re right. If there is even the smallest chance that you and Bucky could be happy together, that he can get better and live freely...take it, Steve. Make it happen.”

Steve gave a wet laugh, looking as if he felt lighter than air, his blue eyes sparkling and happy. After a moment of them smiling at each other like idiots, Steve frowned, looking concerned. 

“What about you, Peter? Six months is too long for me to just back out on you. I can’t pay you up front but slowly-”

Peter shook his head, giving Steve a stern look. 

“Don’t worry about me, Steve. You worry about Bucky. I’ll be fine, I swear.”

He wouldn’t be but the thought of Steve feeling guilty about Peter and trying to help his brainwashed practically husband recently back from the dead...Bucky was more important and Peter would be an asshole if he said any different. Steve didn’t look convinced but Peter just smiled, hoping his mounting panic was well hidden. 

“You call me if you need anything, Peter, I mean it. If you need money or anything else, no questions asked. I’ll give it to you.”

Peter could only nod, feeling frozen inside, wishing Steve would just leave so he could fall apart already. 

***

Peter did end up crying into a pint of ice cream and even ordered his favorite thai restaurant, refusing to care that he would be bloated and miserable the next day. It wasn’t like he had anyone to impress anymore. No one wanted Peter, none of his past clients were interested in meeting him again and all of his friends were out of the business so a referral was impossible. 

What the hell was he going to do? He had no work history, he hadn’t even had a job in high school. And once he graduated, he had gone straight into sugaring. One referral and then another and Peter had been pretty well off. 

He never rose high enough to have super rich daddies, most of his contracts were with mid level business men and lucrative artists. He was able to live comfortably but not in extreme luxury. He had never aspired for more, just glad after a childhood of watching his aunt live paycheck to paycheck that he was worry free and happily spoiled.  
His savings would barely last him a year and not even that long if he stayed in his current apartment. The rent was too high and his landlord was already suspicious of him, always giving Peter narrowed eyed, judgmental looks whenever he saw him and Steve in the lobby. No, he had to move and as quickly as possible. 

Which meant Peter didn’t have the time to mourn Steve, he had to suck it up and get his shit together. He wasn’t in love with Steve but he was going to miss their friendship. They would probably never speak again, no matter what Steve said. He had Bucky again and no spouse wanted to meet their husband’s lover, especially one bought and paid for involving complicated power dynamics. Peter was used to being a dirty little secret but this time hurt worse. Damn Steve for being such a great guy, Peter couldn’t even hate him. 

He also was going to have to get a job. Even selling off his plethora of jewelry and brand name clothing wouldn’t get him very far. And it made Peter feel awful, getting rid of the gifts that his daddies had gotten him. He could always go back to college, for something practical this time and not acting school. His dreams of making it into movies was officially dead and the thought of going into debt for school made him physically ill. 

What had been the fucking point of being a sugar baby all these years if he was being forced into school loan debt like everyone else? What a waste. It was either college or a job and having no work history meant the service industry. Or...a few of his friends had taken up cam work once they were too old for the sugaring business. As confident as Peter was in the bedroom, the thought showing his body on camera to so many people at once was a little intimidating. 

But he had to figure out something fast before he found himself living on the street with nowhere to turn except his estranged aunt May. As smug as she would be that she was right and the sugaring life was unstable, she would welcome him home with open arms. It was Peter’s fault in the first place that they had fallen out of contact. He had been young and stupid when he had pushed her away, morphing her genuine concern over his chosen career into her being needlessly judgmental and possibly homophobic. 

It was dumb, he was dumb. And now, he had too much pride to come crawling back to her but...he did miss her. He missed having family, missed her late night gossip sessions and two am french toast. Missed her hugs, her perfume and her low, melodic voice. 

But he couldn’t see her like this, at the lowest point of his adult life so far. She didn’t deserve a hot mess like him coming in to upset her life. He added it to his mental to do list, right after ‘find an apartment’ and ‘get a job’… ‘call aunt May’. 

***

Four months passed in a stressful blur and Peter was no closer to figuring his shit out. In all the anxious flurry of looking for a new apartment and putting out feelers on a new sugar daddy, Peter had been a few days late with the rent. His landlord, the asshole, had wasted no time in serving him an eviction and Peter had a feeling it hadn’t been exactly legal. But he knew nothing about the cutthroat world of property owner and rental rights and was too tired to fight back when he was planning on moving anyway. 

It shoved his timeline way up and Peter was forced to settle for the next apartment he could get or find himself homeless. He didn’t have a car even though more than one daddy had offered to buy him one, it had seemed impractical for New York. So he hired movers and found himself living in a sad little studio apartment in a seedy neighborhood.  
One trip down the street in his flashy, name brand clothes and Peter had been forced to invest in a more low key wardrobe to avoid harassment. 

No new daddy yet either and Peter was ready to admit that his sugaring days were well and truly over. There was too much competition in the city and Peter was unwilling to move to an unfamiliar place. He sank heavily onto his couch and picked up his phone, tossing it from hand to hand as he contemplated his new and uncertain future. 

The deli on the corner was hiring and as humiliating as it would be to go from a posh kept boy to convenience store worker, Peter didn’t see an alternative. He couldn’t live on his savings and hope for something nice to fall into his lap. Things like that just didn’t happen to Peter, everything he had he’d chased down and wrangled into submission, the occasional daddy included.

He unlocked his phone and browsed his contacts sluggishly before coming to hover over Betty Brant. She was one of his sugar baby friends before she had an explosive falling out with her last daddy. Betty left to pursue cam work and the last Peter had heard, she was doing pretty well for herself. She was nice too and seemed to have a soft spot for Peter. She would help him get into the industry...if he called. 

He had just convinced himself to push the call button when three loud knocks startled him from his daze. He gasped and fumbled with his phone, sending it shooting across the couch to clatter onto the worn hardwood floor. Peter cursed and stood, crossing to the front door to crane his neck and squint through the peephole. He hadn’t ordered takeout…

“What the fuck? Steve?”

It sure as hell looked like Steve and there was someone with him too; a man with long dark hair, face blurred. Peter hurried to unlock the deadbolt before throwing the door open to stare in wide eyed shock at the men on his doorstep. Steve looked bashful and very uncomfortable. After a few moments, the man next to him made a noise of disgust and pushed Steve to the side to take his place in front of Peter. 

“Hey, Peter, right? I’m Bucky.”

The man held out his shining metal left hand and Peter took it on instinct, letting Bucky squeeze and shake his limp, sweaty palm. God, Bucky was...beautiful. Rugged, striking, fucking intimidating. And-

“Holy shit, is that a Stark tech prosthesis? Wow, I thought these weren’t on the market yet!”

He kept a firm grip on Bucky’s hand and absently ran his free fingers up the black, tightly slatted metal plates of Bucky’s forearm. Bucky’s face flushed a little, light pink saturating the high points of his cheekbones and he shrugged, looking shy. 

“Tony made it special for me and uh, you know, I can feel all that…”

He pointed his chin at Peter’s wandering fingers and Peter gasped, taking his hands back and stuffing them in the front pockets of his oversized hoodie. 

“I am so sorry! I really didn’t mean to molest you like that. It’s just…”

He gazed longingly at the arm, recalling the plethora of articles and interviews that Peter had read obsessively about anything involving Stark Tech and their competitors. To be faced with a specialized, brand new, state of the art Stark prosthesis was a once in a lifetime- Peter shook himself, banishing those thoughts before he started to drool all over the greek god in front of him. 

Bucky had a knowing look in his eye and a smirk that made Peter blush and he fought not to stammer. Damn, a few months out of the sugaring game and he was dropping back into the old Peter, a socially awkward nerd. Maybe that wasn’t just the old Peter, maybe that was the real Peter. With distance and time to think about the last few years, none of it felt real. As if it had happened to him in another life. Like he was waking up from a vivid coma dream and had to struggle to come to terms with reality. Peter shot a confused glance at a silent Steve before focusing back on Bucky. 

“Well...this is certainly a surprise. Do you want to come in?”

Bucky gave him a small, gentle smile and herded Steve into the apartment, both of them looking around the place while Peter grimaced in embarrassment. He had never expected to see Steve again and certainly never with Bucky. Now they were here and could obviously see how far he had fallen, that he had lied when he told Steve that he would be okay. 

Peter moved to the kitchen automatically, his first instinct with having guests to make tea or coffee. He stalled next to the stove when Bucky turned to pin Steve with a scathing look. 

“I told you, ya dummy.”

Steve ducked his head and looked ashamed. 

“I know, Buck. You were right. You’re always right.”

Peter frowned and looked between the two of them, having a hard time deciding if he should be confused or suspicious. 

“Right about what?”

Bucky turned his gaze to Peter, eyes softening. 

“That you ain’t doing well, kid.”

“What? I mean, that’s-”

He looked at Steve helplessly but Steve was no help, looking back at him with what Peter desperately hoped was compassion and not pity. Peter looked around his apartment, taking in the half unpacked boxes, the dirty dishes piled in random places and just the general disarray that his depression had led to. His shoulders slumped and he turned back to the stove, setting the kettle down with a sigh. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been having a bit of a rough patch. So…”

He turned back around when Steve stepped forward, looking gutted. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter. I should have never left like that. I should have contacted you and made sure things were going okay. I just-”

He waved a hand at Bucky who rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, looking unimpressed with Steve’s weak excuses. Peter took pity on him and smiled sadly. 

“I get it, Steve. You had more important things on your mind.”

Steve made a distressed sound and stepped forward, placing his hands on Peter’s shoulders. Peter almost whined under the gentle touch, missing those hands and how they had brought Peter as much comfort as pleasure. 

“No, Peter. You’re important to me, too. Our friendship, the time we had together, it…”, he shook his head, struggling with his words, “You helped me heal, Peter. I’m a better man because of your affection and support.”

Peter bit his lip, not convinced and chanced a look at Bucky. He nodded and stepped up next to Peter, one of his hands replacing Steve’s on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I’m not mad, Peter, about what you and Steve had. I wasn’t here for him and you were and that...I’m so glad he had someone. And you know, I get it, the whole sugar thing.”  
Peter gave him an incredulous look and Bucky laughed. It was a pretty sound, deep and rich and his amusement made his grey-blue eyes deepen. It made Peter’s breath catch and he understood why Steve would move heaven and earth for someone like Bucky. 

“You think I’m a stranger to sex work, kid? Back in the forties I did whatever it took to put food on the table, to have money so that Stevie could get his meds. It’s not the same as what you do but I still get it.” 

Steve drew in a sharp breath, his voice coming out breathy with shock. 

“Buck, I had no idea.”

Bucky shook his head. 

“Yeah, well, ain’t no big deal, Stevie. It’s in the past and we lived through it. Lived through a lot…” 

Steve sniffed and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, completing the circle. 

“Yeah, we did.”

Peter cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward. 

“Okay, boys. If this isn’t about to end in a three way kiss, I’d feel more comfortable on the couch.”

Steve and Bucky startled out of their loving gaze and blushed in tandem, making Peter want to coo at them. He resisted, biting back a smile and turning back to the stove, removing the kettle just before it started to boil. He heard them shuffle over to the couch and sit as he finished up the tea. He shook his head as he crossed over to them, chest feeling light for the first time in months. 

This was not how he had imagined his night going but it was nice to see Steve again and Bucky was quickly growing on him. Maybe they could all be friends, maybe things were starting to turn around for Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

After two large pizzas and eight mead and cokes between the three of them, made with some special super booze that Thor had given Steve, Peter was more than convinced opening his door for Steve and Bucky had been the best decision he had ever made. Of course, being sandwiched on his small couch between two perfect male specimens helped to convince him of that. 

There had been no one for Peter since Steve, mostly due to the stress and darkening cloud of helplessness that pervaded his daily life. His libido was certainly being awoken with every loud laugh that Steve gave, throwing his head back and exposing the delicious long line of his throat, his big hands grabbing at Peter’s bicep in a firm grip when he told a joke. And Bucky was no help either, leaning back on the couch, legs spread wide, jeans tightly hugging his thick thighs, arm thrown over the back of the couch. His smile was killing Peter and the smirk on his lips said he knew. 

Peter felt a little hot under the collar and it was taking everything he had not to physically, obviously respond. Neither man had indicated that they wanted more than a casual, platonic evening with Peter. How mortifying would that be? Peter hard as a rock because his former sugar daddy’s current boyfriend gave him a fucking smile. He had to get it together. 

He tuned back into the conversation, feeling instantly lost. Steve and Bucky were having a friendly drunken argument and Peter had completely missed the beginning of it.

“Don’t be stupid, punk. That’ll never work!”

Steve gaped like Bucky had pissed in his tea, looking so offended that Peter giggled. He slapped a hand over his mouth and ducked his head. Oops. He hadn’t meant to laugh out loud. He should have listened to Steve and not poured so much mead in his glass. He had lifted his chin and poured more, keeping eye contact with the man.  
He didn’t have to listen to Steve anymore, he could drink as much as he wanted. There was no one to look after him now, no Steve to hold his hand in the park, bring him little gifts because he had been thinking of Peter, kiss his head before they cuddled on the couch...

Whoa, Peter was officially a maudlin drunk. And shouldn’t he be drunkenly fantasizing about all of Steve muscles or the look on his face as he thrust his gorgeous cock into Peter? Maybe Peter was more of a cuddle slut than he realized. 

Steve finally responded to Bucky, waving his large hand around to emphasize his point, making Peter lean away to avoid being hit in the face. Bucky didn’t move when their shoulders met, too focused on whatever he and Steve were talking about, and Peter melted into him, leaning his head on Bucky’s wide, firm shoulder. Wow, Bucky was a great pillow, all warm and smelling like motor oil, pine needles and Steve. He breathed deep, letting their voices wash over him. 

“Of course it’ll work, ya jerk! Just think about it before you say I’m crazy.”

Peter, eyes slowly slipping closed, feeling warm and content felt Bucky shrug and sigh. 

“Ever since he and Pepper split, he’s been doin’ real bad, Buck. Always locked away downstairs, won’t let anyone in, doesn’t eat, barely sleeps. He’s been going nonstop for months, it’s not healthy. And last week I walked in on him staring at a bottle of whiskey...just staring at it. At this rate, he’s gonna relapse!”

“I don’t know, Steve, you really think that would help? He can get anyone one he wants, anytime. If he wanted to date again, he would. Maybe he’s not ready and it ain’t right for us to push him.”

Peter peeked at Steve from under his eyelashes, mind still pleasantly dulled. Who were they talking about? Steve was shaking his head, blue eyes bright with a steely determination. 

“This is different than letting him go out to a bar and pick someone at random. He doesn’t need that. He’s been hurt too many times by people wanting something from him.  
With Peter there would be clear expectations, mutual agreement for mutual benefit. What Tony needs is control, his life is too hectic and Peter can give that to him.”

Wait, they were talking about him? And Tony...surely not-

He sat up, blinking rapidly, trying to will his mind to clear the fog caused by the alcohol. He turned his head back and forth with a frown, looking between Steve and Bucky. 

“And who better to take care of Peter than him? He acts like his heart is black and shriveled but we both know how kind and endlessly, selflessly giving Tony Stark is. It’s a perfect idea and you're just jealous you didn’t think of it first!”

Steve looked triumphant, grinning and swaying on the couch, obviously still affected by the mead. Bucky was still shaking his head but his face said he reluctantly agreed. Peter rose unsteadily and stumbled into the kitchen, banging the cabinets open in his desperate hunt for a glass. He sat it on the table and carefully poured filtered water into it, ignoring the fact that most of it splashed onto the counter. 

Peter gulped down the water, wishing he hadn’t drank the last of the coffee that morning and went back to the couch, standing before Steve and Bucky with his hands on his hips. He mentally replayed their conversation before he settled on glaring at them, sudden panic coursing through him. 

“Excuse me? You better not be talking about what I think you're talking about! Or I’ll be super pissed!”

Bucky, obviously more sober than Steve, smirked at his lover, looking smug at Peter’s outrage. 

“See? Dumb idea.”

Steve threw his hands in the air and gave Peter a desperate look. It gave Peter pause, Steve looked like he really believed that Tony Stark would want anything to do with Peter former sex worker, no college degree Parker. It was ridiculous. 

“No, guys, just listen. Are you listening? I’m serious, here! Tony Stark and Peter Parker forever!”

He made a heart with his hands and gave them both pathetic puppy eyes, swinging his head back and forth like an idiot. Bucky just shook his head, chuckling and Peter deflated, only now realizing how drunk Steve was. He probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. 

“Okay, boys, I’m calling it a night. I don’t have a guest room but you’re welcome to the couch.”

When Steve tried to protest, Bucky slapped his hand over Steve’s mouth, giving Peter a sly grin. 

“Sorry about him, doll. Don’t worry about us, I’ll get this dummy home just fine.”

Steve was still trying to talk past Bucky’s hand as Peter escorted them to the door and Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the sight they made. As he slumped against the closed door, leaning his head back with a thump, Peter smiled a little bitterly to himself. 

What Steve and Bucky had was a once in a lifetime bond. Peter hoped they realized how lucky they were. 

***

The high pitched trilling of his cell phone woke Peter up and he groaned into his pillow, curling in upon himself and pulling the comforter over his head to block out the bright light streaming in through his grimy window. He was hung over; head pounding and mouth tacky and dry. He smacked his lips together a few times, ignoring his phone as it went off again, from somewhere in the living room. 

It started a third round of ringing and Peter finally decided he couldn’t ignore it, throwing his blanket off with a frustrated growl and stumbling to his feet. 

“Whoa, that Asgardian mead hits hard.”

He tripped over his hastily discarded clothes from last night and cursed as he caught himself in the bedroom doorway, following the sound of his ringtone. He followed it into the kitchen and stared for a moment, amused and annoyed by his drunk self when he found his cell phone in the fridge, right next to the orange juice. He grabbed it and then hesitated before turning back to grab the orange juice, taking a swig right out of the jug as he answered the persistent call. 

“‘Lo?”

His voice came out dry and cracking and he swallowed another gulp of juice as the man on the other end chuckled. 

“You sound rough, kid. About as bad as Stevie this morning. Let me tell you, he’s regretting the booze.”

Peter sat the jug down and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, his fingers going numb around his cold phone. 

“Bucky, what’s up, man? You boys get home okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re good. Listen, what Steve was saying last night…”

Peter laughed, brain finally coming online enough for him to focus. 

“About me and Tony fucking Stark? Tell Steve I’m still laughing over that joke.”

Bucky was silent for a heavy moment and Peter frowned, not liking the mood between them. Finally, Bucky sighed. 

“He’s got a point about you and Stark. I think the two of you would be a good fit.”

Peter huffed an incredulous laugh, shaking his head. 

“No offense, Bucky but you barely know me.”

Bucky hummed. 

“That’s true but let me say that I have impeccable instincts, doll.”

“Modest.”

“Ah, shuddup-”

A clatter interrupted Bucky and hushed voices started. Peter strained to hear but he couldn’t make out what was being said. Steve’s voice came over the phone next, sounding exhausted but resolute. 

“Hey, Peter. It’s Steve.”

Peter laughed, turning back to his fridge to hunt for the bacon. He desperately needed some grease. 

“I know, Steve. Good morning.”

“Ah, yeah, good morning. Anyway, I may have been a little drunk-”

Bucky snorted, sounding like he was leaning right next to Steve, his mouth against the receiver. 

“Bucky, get away- Ow, hey!”

Peter stayed silent, listening with fond amusement to the sounds as they struggled, wishing he could see them tussle for the phone. Two grown men, fighting like children. Peter had never witnessed Steve acting so carefree, he was a different man with Bucky. Even with the hardships that Peter was facing, seeing Steve so happy was why he didn’t regret letting Steve go. 

Steve won their mock fight, breathing a bit heavily as he spoke to Peter again.

“Peter, it’s a good idea. Please let me do this for you.”

Peter sighed as he cracked two eggs into a glass mixing bowl, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder to whisk them. 

“What exactly are you proposing, Steve?”

Steve blew out a loud breath, like he had been holding it in anticipation. Peter rolled his eyes and poured the eggs into the heated pan on the stove, crumbling cheddar on top and stirred the eggs with one hand as he flipped the sizzling bacon with the other. 

“One date, Peter. One dinner with Tony, low key at the tower. No pressure, no expectations, just an initial meeting, to see if you hit it off.” 

Peter had to admit he was tempted. The thought of one night with Tony Stark was as exciting as it was scary. What did someone like Peter have to offer a literal billionaire and genius, a man who’s humanitarian efforts were more than impressive, known for his cutting wit and irresistible charm? 

Not to mention that Peter had followed every StarkTech release with an obsession that was kind of embarrassing. In another life, Peter liked to imagine he had gone to college, graduated with some kind of engineering degree or biochemistry. Something that would instantly catch someone like Mr. Stark’s eye. 

Peter was a nobody from Queens with a career that most people sneered at. How was Steve so confident that Tony wanted a sugar baby, let alone one that had never had a Daddy so high profile? Mr. Stark would never be impressed with someone like Peter, he’d be laughed right out of the man’s fancy penthouse. 

“I can hear you over thinking this, Peter. I’ve told you a hundred times before how wonderful and special you are. It’s still true and Tony deserves to see it, too. I’m doing this for the both of you.”

Peter took a deep breath, turning off the stovetop and sliding his food onto a plate. He took another drink of orange juice from the jug, pouting. Steve laughed. 

“I can hear you pouting, too, Peter.”

Peter bit his lip on a smile. 

“Nuh uh.” 

Steve laughed again and Peter felt a pang at their familiar banter, feeling guilty for it, knowing that Bucky was listening. It was hard for Peter to shake off the dynamic between Steve and himself, Steve had been such a doting and indulgent Daddy. 

Peter missed it and that more than anything made the decision for him. The money was only part of the reason that Peter liked being a sugar baby. When he had the right sugar daddy, someone who would spoil him and worship him...it almost made the money involved secondary. Almost. 

“Okay, alright, Steve. I’ll do it, one date.”

He heard Bucky whoop in the background and what sounded like a high five happening and grinned, forking his cheesy eggs into his mouth. When Steve spoke again his voice was more serious. 

“Thank you, Peter. I promise, if this doesn't work out, I fully intend on honoring our contract. I wasn’t thinking straight before, when I ended things between us. I’m gonna help  
you out, ya hear me?” 

Peter hesitated, biting his lip, playing idly with his last piece of bacon. 

“You sure Bucky is okay with that, Steve?”

“You kidding? Bucky would tan my hide if I didn’t do everything I could for you. I’m just glad he was here to knock some sense into me. You deserve more than what I gave  
you, Peter. You deserve the world.” 

Steve promised to let him know a day and a time soon for that date with Tony Stark and Peter hung up the phone, feeling better than he had since their breakup. Having Mr. Stark as his sugar daddy sounded like a crazy dream, a long shot if Peter had ever heard of one. But he would worry about that later, the thing he was most concerned about now was,

“What the fuck am I going to wear to meet Tony Stark?”

*** 

He decided on his favorite suit; burgundy, sleek and soft with an open collar that wouldn’t choke him when he crashed and burned. It had been a hit with his past daddies, garnering him a lot of compliments and a lot of slow, heated looks. He hoped it had the same effect on Mr. Stark. 

Seven whole torturous days passed before Steve and Bucky somehow convinced Tony Stark to meet with him. A blind date they kept calling it. They handled every aspect of the ‘date’, the food, the venue and deciding that the penthouse was too intimidating for Peter. Steve compromised with Mr. Stark, setting up a romantic dinner on the roof of Avengers Tower. It still sounded intimidating to Peter but according to Steve, Mr. Stark refused to ‘go out and get stared at again’. 

“Jeez, Steve. You seem to really be enjoying this. Maybe you should look into changing careers, be a wedding planner.”

Steve had laughed on the other side of the phone, obviously riding high on his victory at convincing Mr. Stark to meet Peter. 

“That’s a good idea, Peter! I’ll save room in my no doubt busy calendar to plan your and Tony’s wedding.” 

Peter had rolled his eyes, unimpressed. As if. Peter could never measure up to someone like Pepper Potts; beautiful, accomplished, awe inspiring. If that was Mr. Stark’s comparison for a spouse, Peter was done for. 

Standing in front of the lobby doors to the tower, Peter was starting to second guess the whole venture. He was pretty convinced that he had never stepped into a building so ritzy before and now he was on his way to meet with a man who had the world at his feet? How could he not feel like an ant next to a behemoth. How was Peter going to successfully navigate a relationship involving power dynamics with the most famous man in the world? 

He should leave. He should turn around right now and go back to his shitty apartment, take off his stupid suit and crawl into bed to die alone. It would save a few steps, like meeting Mr. Stark, seeing his doe eyes dim with disappointment and spending the rest of their dinner in stilted, awkward conversation. 

What would he even talk about with Mr. Stark? The man surely didn’t want to hear Peter gush about his amazing new prosthetic limbs, wax poetic about the recent nanotech upgrades of Iron Man, or praise Stark Industries and the outreach work that Ms. Potts had implemented. Probably not a good idea to bring up the ex right away...or ever.  
Peter shook his head and squared his shoulders. He was thinking of this all wrong. This wasn’t a romantic date set up by a mutual friend. Despite what Steve jokingly called a ‘blind date’, Peter had to keep his perspective. This was a business arrangement and he needed to steel his resolve, put on a pleasant smile and charm his new Daddy. 

The first meeting was always the most important, it set the tone for the rest of the contract. He couldn’t let Mr. Stark walk all over him and he couldn’t let the man think Peter was always so shy and demure. Peter was the one in charge here. It was Peter who would say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to anything and everything a man like Mr. Stark could dream up.  
It didn’t matter if this meeting bombed, it’s not like it mattered that Mr. Stark could blacklist him from other sugar daddies and Peter had a hard time picturing Mr. Stark holding a grudge for anything less than betrayal and murder. Two things that Peter was incapable of. 

If this didn’t work out, Peter was done, out, moving on from the sugar world. He would go back to school, even if it meant a lifetime of struggling under ridiculous amounts of debt. This was one last shot in the dark, one last possible contract. With a man he had admired his whole life, no less. 

At least he’d have a good story to tell, if he ever made up with Aunt May or MJ and Ned, wherever they were... 

“Hey, kid. You gonna stand out here on the sidewalk all night? What's your problem?"

Peter startled and turned, stepping back when he realized the man who had spoken was standing in his personal bubble, doing a good job of making Peter feel cowed. He straightened his shoulders out of their instinctive hunch and lifted his chin with a breezy grin, offering his hand to the man.

“So sorry! This building is truly stunning! My name is Peter, I’m here to meet Mr. Stark? I’m a friend of Steve’s.”

The man squinted at him suspiciously for a moment before bringing up the clipboard in his hand. He glanced back up at Peter, looking unimpressed before finally taking his hand in an overly firm shake. Peter hid a wince, smiling brightly even through his unease. Where the hell were Steve and Bucky? They had promised to meet him in the lobby. Maybe they couldn’t see him out here. 

“Oh, right. Peter Parker. Mr. Stark’s…date,” He gave a belabored sigh and waved the clipboard at the building doors, '' Well, come on. I’ll show you to the elevator. Name’s Happy by the way, Head of Security but you can call me Mr. Hogan, got it?”

“Uh, okay. Thanks?”

He trailed after Mr. Hogan in a daze as he threw open the lobby doors with more force than necessary and waved to the receptionist, leading Peter away from the lobby elevators and behind the desk. Hidden behind a partition was another elevator, one that Peter would have missed without the escort. Mr. Hogan jammed the up button and spun on his heel, crossing his arms and pinning Peter with a scowl. 

“Listen, buddy, I don’t know what Steve told you but this is a huge step forward for Tony; getting out there, dating again.”

Peter nodded, his face pulled into a confused squint. Mr. Hogan stepped forward, squaring his shoulders, effectively looming over Peter. Peter resisted the instinct to step back, letting the man crowd him against the tastefully decorated wall, poking Peter with a harsh finger to the chest. 

“My point is; don’t fuck this up, kid. And if you somehow do and Tony comes out of this worse than he started, you, mister, are gonna have a lot of people out for your pretty little head. Do you understand?”

Peter nodded again, wide eyed and sweating. 

“Yep, got it. Don’t worry Mr. Hogan, I’m taking this very seriously.”

Mr. Hogan pursed his lips but stepped back as the elevator dinged and slid soundlessly open. He waved Peter in and Peter stumbled away, knees feeling weak. As the doors closed on Mr. Hogan’s smug face, Peter took a deep breath and pushed the only button, marked ‘P’. 

Things were serious if he was already getting the shovel talk before he even met Mr. Stark. Had Steve down played how bad Mr. Stark was doing, was Peter really equipped for this? He was a companion, not a therapist. 

Although sometimes he provided comfort and a listening, sympathetic ear. He wasn’t a miracle worker, he couldn’t ‘fix’ anyone but Mr. Hogan was right. It was within Peter’s ability to not hurt Mr. Stark more, to leave him as he found him but hopefully better. More confident, more relaxed, happy. It had worked with Steve. 

Peter was drawn from his thoughts as the elevator doors opened to Steve’s smiling face and a pleasant voice announcing, “Penthouse. Welcome, Mr Parker,”. 

“Hey, Peter! Thanks, Jarvis.”

As Peter made his way towards Steve, trying not to freak out that he was in _Tony Stark’s_ Penthouse, the pleasant male voice answered. 

“You are welcome, Steve. Please let me know if you need any further assistance.”

“Don’t worry, Jarvis, tonight is gonna be perfect. You’ll see!” 

“Of course.” 

Blinking rapidly at the exchange, Peter opened his mouth to ask who the voice belonged to, a butler, a PA? But Steve disappeared before he could, leaving Peter standing alone, pointing at the ceiling like an idiot. 

“Uh, Steve?”

Steve reappeared, silent as a ghost, still grinning but now holding his phone. A new one, Peter noticed, the latest StarkPhone and Peter repressed the urge to grab it and ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’. Steve was so lucky to live in Avengers Tower, with access to all the latest in tech. 

“Sorry, Peter. Bucky has been texting me updates on Tony. I had to check.”

“Uh, updates?”

Steve hummed absently as he navigated around the touchscreen on his phone, banging his big finger against it with too much force, frowning in concentration. Peter bit his lip to hold in a laugh, charmed by the sight.

“Ah, yeah. Bucky has been shadowing Tony all day. To make sure he didn’t ‘forget’ the meeting with you.”

Steve mimed quotation marks in the air and gave an exaggerated eye roll, his expression fond. 

“Shadowing...like stalking?”

Steve cleared his throat, looking shifty.

“Kinda? It’s fine. I’m sure Tony noticed and he would have yelled at Bucky if he found it anything but mildly annoying.”

Peter tilted his head, nervously plucking at the bottom of his suit jacket. Why did Mr. Stark need to be watched? His fidgeting drew Steve’s attention and he let out a low whistle. 

“Wow, you look great. Tony is gonna keel right over.”

Peter laughed and struck a coy pose, fluttering his eyelashes and pretending to fan himself. Steve laughed and then frowned down at his latest text, letting out a soft, frustrated curse. 

“Dammit, Tony.”

Peter dropped his pose and leaned forward. 

“Is everything okay?”

Steve let out a loud sigh and paced over to the kitchen, pouring them both a glass of water. Peter silently followed him over, knowing that patience was better when dealing with a frustrated Steve. Steve slid Peter’s glass of water across the massive island and drained his own glass, tipping his head back, exposing the long line of his neck. Peter watched the muscles move as he swallowed with wide eyes, impressed and a little turned on. 

The guilt that Peter expected at objectifying his sugar daddy turned friend didn’t follow and Peter let himself look. Steve was gorgeous. So what if he stared at Steve when he did something sexy, like pick up Peter’s fridge all by himself to retrieve Peter’s favorite fallen magnet or when his eyes sparkled like blue diamonds when he was feeling mischievous?

Bucky never seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed proud whenever someone looked at Steve a little too long, smirking at Peter when he was caught ogling an oblivious Steve. It’s not like Peter didn’t give Bucky the same treatment, stupid sexy men. 

“Sorry, Peter. I’m just disappointed that Tony is running late. He’s not taking this thing very seriously. I just wish-”

Steve clenched his jaw, looking annoyed and worried. Peter rubbed his finger across the black granite countertop, drawing absent figures on the surface. 

“You know, Steve, maybe it’s too soon. I mean, if Tony is so resistant to having a sugar-”

The elevator dinged and Bucky stalked out of it and over to them, swiping Peter’s water glass and draining it. He shared a knowing glance with Steve, both of them looking resigned and annoyed. 

“He’s coming. Had to get Jarvis and Colonel Rhodes to browbeat him into the damn shower. Jarvis will make sure he comes up from the workshop. I spent the whole damn day down there, bored as shit. Ain’t as much fun to watch him work on Iron Man specs as I thought.”

Steve let out a relieved breath and grinned crookedly at Bucky and Peter took the chance to sidle up next to Bucky, giving him a wide eyed look that MJ had once termed his ‘innocent Bambi sex kitten eyes’. It didn’t have the intended effect and Bucky narrowed his eyes in suspicion but Peter pressed on. 

“You spent the day watching him work on the Iron Man suit? That’s amazing, I’m so jealous! Was he working with the the newest model? With the nanotech? I read an interview and he said-”

Bucky held up a hand, sharing a smirk with Steve who was grinning widely at Peter’s enthusiasm. Peter snapped his jaw shut with a click, ducking his head, feeling his face flush. He was all out of sorts here, his persona of confident, nubile sugar baby hard to maintain around Steve and Bucky, who knew how he really was, who knew him as just Peter and were used to his nerdy word vomit. 

He usually had no problem compartmentalizing his ‘sugar baby Peter’ and his ‘at home, out with friends Peter’. None of his sugar daddies before Steve had tolerated his rambling tangents. He had spent too long with Steve and too long after that without a client. He had to get his head in the game. Bucky spoke. 

“Relax, kid. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. If I can’t shoot it, I don’t understand it. Save your questions for the big guy. Let’s get you to the roof.”

“That’s not true, Buck. You’re real smart.”

Steve pouted at Bucky and he rolled his eyes, his smirk softening. They turned and ushered Peter to yet another elevator, the only access to the roof of Avengers Tower. Peter trailed behind them with a dejected sigh. He couldn’t just walk into a room with Tony Stark and bombard him with enthusiastic questions about his genius projects, no matter how painful it was to restrain his natural curiosity. 

But maybe, if this all worked out and Mr. Stark became his sugar daddy, Peter could charm him into letting him down in his personal workshop. Or, on the other hand, if Mr. Stark took one look at Peter and sent him packing, he’d feel enough pity to answer some of his most burning questions. It would be a good enough consolation prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more Peter & Steve & Bucky than I intended. Oh, well. Next chapter has Tony. yay!

**Author's Note:**

> [come chat on tumblr!](https://havok2cat.tumblr.com)


End file.
